De locos
by Chia Moon
Summary: Todo era un completo caos. Celos, gente persiguiéndoles y en un momento, todo se volvió placer. ¿Ironía? Sí, seguramente, porque ni siquiera tendrían tiempo para comprenderlo.


Fic premio mil me gustas de mi página en zona especial.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** De locos.

 **Pareja:** Sherry x Jake.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Rankin:** M.

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Puede contener palabras mal sonantes y situación subida de tono. Posible OOC. Secuencia de tiempo intercalada en el videojuego pero sin espacio real.

* * *

 **Ganadora:**

Jackilyn

 **Palabras usadas:**

Celos, mesa, platos

.

* * *

Un gruñido. Luego otro. Y otro más. Sherry blasfemó mientras intentaba por todos los medios concentrarse más en su pistola que en el hombre semidesnudo que gruñía junto a la mesa. Si unos meses atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría encerrada en una habitación con un sujeto sumamente peligroso, que podía salvar la vida de muchas personas, que era hijo del tipo al que parte de su familia odiaba, se hubiera reído como loca.

Pero Jake estaba ahí, sentado al borde de la mesa, gruñendo mientras intentaba curarse una herida en la espalda.

Rodó los ojos al escuchar de nuevo su garganta gruñir y una maldición tan fuerte que sintió deseos de santiguarse. Si es que hubiera creído en algo.

—¿Vas a dejar que te cure al final o vas a seguir tan enfurruñado como para seguir fingiendo que no estoy contigo en la misma habitación?

Hubo un momento de silencio y pensó que mentalmente estaba mandándola a la mierda directamente. No obstante, escuchó el sonido metálico de las pinzas contra un plato y un gruñido que era más un vale que otra cosa.

Enfundó la pistola en su pierna derecha y caminó hasta él.

Jake era un mapa de heridas. Toda su musculada espalda estaba cubierta por una cicatriz antigua o una reciente que se secaba a marchas rápidas. La más enrojecida era una que seguramente se había hecho antes de conocerse. Y ahora tenía que llevar otra más por su culpa y negligencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Admirando los trofeos, Súper chica?

Sherry rechinó los dientes al darse cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo observándole. Jake esbozó una traviesa sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza cuando se inclinó para recoger los enseres que poseían y disponerse a coserle. A cada punzada que dio, él no se inmutó. Continuó murando la pared frente a ellos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Aunque estando encerrados quizás sí fuera lo mejor.

—¿De qué le conoces exactamente?

Sherry se detuvo un instante.

—¿Qué? ¿A quién?

—Al tipo de antes. Ese grandullón con las pistolas.

—Oh. Te refieres a _Chris_.

Jake movió una mano como si pudiera señalarlo y ella continuó hasta dar unas cuantas punzadas más.

—Es el hermano mayor de la mujer que me salvó la vida hace muchos años. Es un buen hombre, aunque no lo parezca. Es fuerte y…

Jake se removió.

—Vale. No necesito un esquema detallado femenino.

Sherry le miró sorprendida. Soltó una carcajada irónica.

—No estoy haciéndote un esquema femenino. Sea lo que sea eso para ti.

—Lo hacías —ladró él moviendo el hombro—. ¿Has terminado?

—He terminado —asintió entregándole las cosas—. Y no lo hacía. Por dios, si se ve con solo verle que es buena gente.

—Pues fíjate que a mí no me cae muy bien —puntualizó él haciendo un gesto impertinente. Sherry frunció los labios—. ¿Se te van a caer las bragas con él? Lo digo porque si nos volvemos a encontrar puedo dejarte y seguir mi camino.

El puñetazo se estrelló contra su cara antes de que fuera capaz de contenerse. Jake pareció sorprendido durante un instante antes de asirla de la muñeca y tirar de ella. Sus fríos ojos clavándose en ella.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, Súper Chica —advirtió.

—Pues no vuelvas tú a decir algo como eso. Es vulgar y horrible. Además de una mentira tan grande que no tiene lógica.

—¿Es mentira? —cuestionó él dando un paso hacia ella.

Sherry no se dejó amedrentar. Levantó el mentón con seguridad.

—No. Chris para mí es como un hermano mayor. Espera. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que darte una explicación?

Jake vaciló por primera vez antes de contestar. La soltó, gruñendo.

—No importa.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza rapada y caminó en círculos. Sherry se quedó observándole. Tan grande y con tan poco tacto con otras personas. Hasta el punto de no darse cuenta ciertas cosas. Pero… si era posible o no, aquello sería algo que no sucedería dos veces para ellos.

—¿Estas celoso acaso?

Jake se detuvo para clavar una vez sus ojos en ella, esta vez, cargados con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Celoso. De que pueda interesarme Chris como hombre —señaló aguantándose las ganas de reír ante la idea de que eso fuera real. Por dios. Amaba a ese hombre como un hermano. Del mismo modo que a Leon o Claire.

Jake parecía completamente confuso. Movía los labios como si repitiera para sí mismo la pregunta. Dio un paso hacia ella cuando finalmente pareció encajar la cuestión.

—No me interesa algo así. Simplemente ese tipo siempre parece mirarme como si fuera capaz de conocerme.

—Esa es una cualidad suya —expresó sin perder detalle de su rostro—. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

—¿No? Yo creo que sí, Súper Chica —respondió rechinando los dientes—. Ya he tenido bastante de esto.

Buscó su camiseta y chaqueta en la silla con la vista. Sherry le observó mientras caminaba hacia el mueble para vestirse. Por un instante, pensar que era una lástima se le antojó. Diablos con ese hombre. Nunca en otra misión había sucedido algo así. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas experiencias.

Suspiró y se apoyó contra la mesa.

—Pareces desilusionada, Súper Chica.

—¿Tanto se nota? —soltó sin darse cuenta. Cuando comprendió lo que había dicho fue cuando el silencio se volvió insostenible.

Se encontró con la mirada del hombre sobre ella.

—¿Sabes lo que estás pidiendo? —inquirió él enarcando una ceja.

Genial. Fantástico. Era la única que podía pensar que eso, aunque fuera una sola vez, estaría bien. Pero diablos: zombies los perseguían, tipos armados, insectos, de toda clase de creaciones mutadas. Al cuerno porque ella se interesara por un hombre por una vez.

—Olvídalo —siseó sin embargo.

Se levantó de la mesa y caminó con determinación hacia la puerta. Esa condenada debía de ceder para que ellos pudieran salir y estando solo sentados no iban a lograr nada. Pero Jake la asió con fuerza, echándola hacia atrás.

—Ni se te ocurra. Hasta que no pase la tormenta no podremos salir. Si abres la puerta, entrara todo y nos congelaremos.

—¿Y es mejor quedarnos aquí teniendo conversaciones incómodas? —gruñó forcejeando con él.

Jake sin embargo no la soltó. Continuó conteniéndola hasta que sus nalgas golpearon contra la mesa. Se detuvo, jadeante. Sus fijos en él, alternando de sus labios a sus ojos.

—No sé hacerlo suave —advirtió.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Lo sé con solo verte.

Alargó su mano libre hasta su mejilla. Él retrocedió, como un gato asustado, pero ella continuó hasta acariciar su piel. Sus dedos acariciando por encima de su leve barba, deteniéndose en sus labios. El aliento golpeándole la punta de los dedos.

Rápidamente, descendió hasta su camiseta, tirando de él con fuerza y buscando su boca.

Su beso fue duro, torpe y ansioso. Sus manos se movieron por encima de la mesa, tirando los platos al suelo. Poniéndose de puntillas, se subió a la mesa y él se encajó entre sus piernas, abrazándola y profundizando el beso hasta la falta de aliento.

Mordiéndole los labios le sintió tirar de sus ropas. Abrir la chaqueta y quitársela y subir el jersey por encima de sus hombros. Levantó sus brazos para facilitárselo y volvió a sufrir el ataque de sus besos.

Lo desnudó con igual premura, acariciando la herida piel en el trascurso. Jake jadeó contra su mejilla.

—Olvídate de ellas.

—No me asquean si es lo que piensas.

Él la miró perplejo.

—¿Cómo podría ser que no?

—Mírame del mismo modo, Jake.

Hasta ahora mostrarse era algo sumamente vergonzoso. No se había preocupado mucho de la huida en las instalaciones en china, pero en ese momento era otro cantar. Sin embargo, él gruñó mientras acariciaba las cicatrices que tantos experimentos habían dejado en ella.

Y comprendieron que no era algo que importara en ese momento. Especialmente, cuando ella avanzó hasta colar su mano en el interior de sus pantalones. Gratamente descubriendo, que la falta de ropa interior en él era uno de sus puntos de personalidad.

Jake siseó una maldición al sentirla, empujando sus caderas contra ella cuando aferró su sexo entre los dedos. La dura erección temblando entre ellos, ansiando por más que el roce de sus dedos. Sus ojos se encontraron y él se apartó con una palabrota mientras intentaba liberarse de sus pantalones.

Rápido. Ansiosos.

Le mordisqueó el cuello hasta que la pendra resbaló por sus piernas hasta caer por sus tobillos. Solo dándole tiempo a liberar un tobillo, volvió a embestirla contra la mesa. Luchó contra el propio cierre de sus pantalones y lo liberó mientras las manos masculinas hacían estragos en sus sentidos por su cuerpo.

Volvió a asirlo entre sus dedos, dando un leve tirón a su miembro y guiándolo al lugar donde más lo deseaba. Jake siseó, moviéndose contra ella con fuerza, invadiéndola.

Se abrazó con desesperación a él, arañando su piel y tragando en besos sus suspiros. Jake se hundió en ella con necesidad, ansiando algo que siempre le había parecido más que lejano y una pura necesidad.

Cuando Sherry se estremeció en una dura sacudida, apresándolo, su rostro encendido por el placer lo excito de un modo que jamás esperó hasta el punto de acompañarla en un orgasmo que resonó en cada parte de su cuerpo, tirando de él hasta el punto que temió fundirse con esa mujer más de lo que esperaba.

Ni siquiera la fría necesidad de apartarse de ella le cosquilleó en la nuca cuando, jadeantes, se miraron como si realmente hubiera sido la cosa más sorprendente del mundo. Aunque para él realmente fuera así.

Dios. Esa mujer era peligrosamente atrayente. Y en muchos sentidos la palabra peligrosa se podía utilizar en ella.

La lástima de todo aquello es que no tuvieran tiempo si quiera para una charla post coito. Los dichosos enemigos no descansaban ni en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Subiéndose los pantalones, la observó mientras le imitaba y rebuscaba entre sus ropas las armas. Se la arrancó de las manos.

—Vístete, demonios —ladró.

Sherry soltó una carcajada mientras le obedecía y le tiraba la ropa para que él mismo se cubriera. Una mirada, un rápido beso antes de que la puerta y ventana saltaran por los aires.

Sí, aquello era completamente de locos.

 **FIN**

 **¡Gracias por leer y participar!**


End file.
